Blackout
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: After being chased by the police Natsuki gets some very good help from Shizuru. ShizNat.


**Blackout  
**By: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: Not mine, theirs… although we can all collect money and buy the rights… who's with me?

Notes: So I'm back early from my trip… Sadly I'm back with some bad news, I'm going to go to surgery on the 22th; so this might be either my last fic for a while or my last fic (that's joke, I'm not actually a fatalist). I'm using an old set of Heart-san prompts, I'm starting to miss Heart-san it's been a while since the last prompts.

* * *

The night was beautifully illuminated by the moonlight. It was a romantic night, a special night, the typical night where one would ask their loved one to a romantic moonlight walk in the park. For Yuuki Nao and Kuga Natsuki instead it was more of a **run** trough the park and an escape from the cops.

Normally, whenever the two girls were found in a compromising position by a cop, they would be quick in getting away; be it from calling forth their Childs or by simply running away (as they were doing now). But today they had made the mistake of fighting an Orphan close to the Fuuka Police Station, and broke a power line that had left half the city in a blackout. They had been lucky that their Childs had been called off when the cops arrived with seventeen squad cars, ten bikes and two K-9 units.

Needless to say running away with all the officers behind their backs was proving difficult.

"Damn you!" Complained Natsuki for the third time (and the redhead wondered how could the girl complain and run at the same time). "I told Midori we weren't a good team, but does she listen? Nooo! And why the hell aren't we using our Childs to run away?"

Although knowing it was a rhetorical question, the Spider couldn't help herself from responding: "Your doggy is too big to pass inadvertently trough the park." As she was saying this an answer came to her. "Actually… I could call Julia… see you later wolf."

With those words Nao used her agility to jump into a tree and while hiding did exactly what she said and escaped thanks to Julia's ability to jump through the forest. Natsuki wondered if it wouldn't have been much work to throw a couple of webs to the officers still in pursuit (most of them had been lost when the girls had started to wave through the trees).

Damn Midori and her rule of not drawing attention to the fact that HiMEs were active. Damn the Police. Damn the dogs… actually the dogs were kind of cute.

Suddenly she came to an illuminated part of the park, apparently having reached the half of the city that still had power. A guy with Mariachi clothes was softly playing the guitar for a group of people and, to Natsuki's surprise she could recognize the honey colored hair belonging to Shizuru in the crowd.

"Shizuru." She murmured as quietly as she could, praying that the cops wouldn't close the distance between her and them before she could ask for help. "Need your help; I have like, all of the Fuuka police officers chasing me."

Shizuru at the beginning had a hard look, then at seeing that it was Natsuki her eyes shined with happiness, and at hearing the girl's words an eyebrow shot up in the universal question of: 'Again?'

"Please? I'm begging you, anything you can do to help me." At seeing the striking red eyes get a particular (and really lecherous) gleam, Natsuki knew that she had just signed her soul to the devil.

After Fujino Shizuru had grabbed the front of her shirt, pulled her close and gave her one of the most passionate kisses in the story of the world, Natsuki was ready to sign out her soul, her body and everything that the Kaicho-sama wanted as long as she kept doing that thing with her tongue.

And when the shout of the Mariachi exclaiming: "¡Eso es un beso!" Brought the police to them, Natsuki had no problem at being arrested. Especially as she got to share her cell with her new girlfriend... who knew that there was a Fuuka Moral Code that prohibited from groping in public?

**End.**

* * *

More Notes: Hope you liked it, and thanks for reading. The idea of the blackout came from the fact that… I kinda like blackouts =P. The mariachi is kinda the same mariachi from the other fic, I can't remember the title (and I was the one who wrote it). There weren't many parentheses… I miss you guys!

Prompts: 1) a moonlit walk in the park, 2) a passionate kiss, 3) cops, 4) someone plays guitar, 5) someone speaks Spanish.


End file.
